Close To Me
by purplehanyou15
Summary: The closer they get, the harder it will be for them to pull away. The harder it will be to pull away, the dangerous it gets for them to keep their love a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Close to Me: The closer they get, the harder it will be for them to pull away. The harder it will be to pull away, the dangerous it gets for them to keep their love a secret._

*****

Chapter One

They tugged on each other's clothes in desperation. The moment that they saw each other they knew that they needed the other one to satisfy their desire.

"Whenever I see you, why is it that my blood raises?" Jin asked the woman in question as he hover over her body unbuttoning her blouse.

Her hands worked fervently to unloosen the tie from around his collar. "Maybe it's because we hadn't had sex in almost three days." She pulled off the tie and was now unbuttoning his shirt in record speed. Her fingers were fumbling just to unbutton the multiple buttons that he had. It seemed as he had more buttons than before.

"Julia you seem to be rather antsy." He smirked as he managed to get her blouse off revealing her bra that covered her breast that was just begging for him to claim them once again. At the same time, Julia had unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and pulled it off of him as she threw it out of her sight. Julia smiled as she moved her lips to touch the skin against his neck. He felt so warm and smelt so good. She let her lips continue to trace against the outline of his neck slowly trailing up to his jawbone.

Jin let out a groan as her fingers found their way to his midsection. Her hands touched his nicely toned stomach and let her fingers memorize every single detail of the six pack that he had developed. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. It set her body on fire whenever she was able to touch him like this.

"Make love to me Jin." Julia said with half lidded eyes as she kissed his face now, her kisses were trailing towards his cheeks getting closer to his lips.

Jin laughed at the passion that was leaking out of her voice and the passion that was expressed in her eyes. Jin managed to pull down her skirt and under garments. He managed to toss them to the side as she continued to kiss his cheek.

Jin moved away from Julia's kiss and he noticed that her eyes widen slightly at the sudden departure. He inwardly smirked as he crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Julia gasped as her lips parted and Jin took that chance to delve his tongue inside of hers to enjoy the taste of her. Julia moaned against Jin's mouth as her fingers found their way through his silky black tresses. Pressing her breast against Jin's bare chest, Julia could feel the heat radiating from Jin's body.

It was always like this when the two of them got together. The two of them were like a ticking bomb being activated by a single touch ready to release an explosion of pure ecstasy that both parties would enjoy afterwards. Jin moved his lips away from Julia's as he watched her eyes flutter open. Once he saw the emotion that was displayed in them, his lips crashed on hers within seconds. This time is was with full blown passion. Their tongues danced fervently mimicking each others movements, wanting to gain dominance. Jin felt Julia's resolve grow weak as she let out a moan that emitted from deep within her. After what seemed like a never ending battle of kissing. Jin pulled away from Julia once more.

"We shouldn't get so caught up with one another, Julia. We are on a time limit." Jin went to undo the zipper on his pants. Julia nodded her head as her hazel eyes was clouded from the immense feelings that were coursing through her body. They were full of passion, lust, desire, and love. She could feel that her lips were swollen from the heavy assault that Jin's kisses had caused her. But she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

"I wish we had a place where we could be alone together." Julia moved up to look Jin in the face. Jin nodded his head as he pushed her gently down back on the bed. He could feel his member throbbing ready to get to the exciting part of it. He spread her legs apart as he stared at her nether region. She was already ready and wanted it just as bad as he did. He positioned himself at her entrance as he grabbed on both sides of her hips.

"You aren't the only one," Jin said whispering in her ear. "If you want more time for us to make love, we can always do this at another time."

Julia's hands gripped Jin's back, her nails gently racking into his skin. "Don't even think about that. Put it in, now!"

Jin smirked as he obeyed his orders of his mistress as he thrust inside of her in a quick motion. Julia let out a moan as she quickly wrapped her legs around Jin's waist. He could feel her pulling him further within whenever he would pull out and thrust back in. As the more the two of them began to build up the quicker his pace was beginning to pick up. She moved her hips to match his. Her hips buckled against his grip as he continued with each powerful thrust, each thrust was better than the last. She was beginning to drain him of all of his energy, yet he was building up momentum every time he withdrew and came back in.

Julia could say the same thing too as she continued to build up with every sensation that her body was feeling. She was quickly reaching her peak. She could feel it in the depths of her stomach. The room was beginning to spin as their sex filled the air. The moans, groans, and grunts were becoming more frequent as time pass. The two of them could feel themselves reaching the top of their climatic mountain. One final thrust and Julia had already reached the top.

She yelled out Jin's entire name in pure ecstasy and passion as she felt herself release against him. Jin shortly came after feeling the aftershocks of the climax himself. He fell on Julia letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt the sweat dripping off his brows. The two of them were breathing hard as their breathing was quickly becoming labored. Julia ran her fingers through his hair with a satisfied expression on her face.

"That was a wonderful experience Jin." She said softly as she marveled at the touch of his skin against hers.

Before Jin could respond, he heard the door close from across the hall. He looked up at Julia. "Looks like it is time for us to go." He quickly rose to his feet. He grabbed his shirt and pants from off the floor. Julia grabbed her uniform that was in different sections of the room. This was how their relationship was. The two of them had to keep it a secret; their social classes were at different ends of the world. Jin was the heir to the Mishima Empire. Julia on the other hand was a maid servant to Jin's mother and his cousin Asuka. If the two of them were to be found out the consequences would be unpleasant. Jin would have dishonored his family name, there was also the fact that Julia's life would be on the line. As crazy as his grandfather was, his father was just the same. He wouldn't risk anything happening to taint the Mishima name. Although Jin knew these things, he wouldn't dare allow them to get caught. He couldn't bare to think of anything that would harm Julia, yet he was engaging in these activities with her that could lead to an unbearable and tragic end.

Julia already had on her maid's uniform that was pleasant pleasing to the eye. One of the seamstresses had thought the old uniforms were plain, dull, and dreadful. She wanted to spice things up a bit and give the servants some flair in their outfits. Good job with that, it was close to a French maid's uniform but had its own unique touch to it. Jin didn't have any complaints whatsoever. When he saw Julia wearing it for the first time his mouth nearly watered on how perfect she looked in it. He remembered rushing her to one of his private rooms just to take off the garments. She looked that good.

Julia moved over towards Jin to fix his tie. He always had problems whenever it came to his tie. She looked at him her hazel eyes looking into his black ones. "Let me do that," She adjusted his tie. "We should get going. We don't want to get caught."

"Maybe you should fix your hair before you walk out of here." Jin looked at Julia, his eyes reflecting amusement.

"What?! Where?" she instantly ran her fingers through her hair to make sure that everything was in place. When she discovered that nothing was wrong she looked at Jin. "There wasn't anything wrong with my hair."

"I know, I just wanted to see you panic a bit."

Julia playfully punched Jin in the arm and Jin feigned hurt. Jin pulled Julia into his arms as he let his lips land gently on top of her lips in a soft kiss.

The door opened.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Close to Me: The closer they get, the harder it will be for them to pull away. The harder it will be to pull away, the dangerous it gets for them to keep their love a secret._

Chapter Two

"You should really be careful next time." The voice of Jin's cousin came from behind the door. The couple looked on in relief one eyes widen a bit while the other didn't appear to change much.

"Goodness Asuka where did you come from?" Julia touched her chest to feel the rapid beating of her heart. Asuka rolled her eyes as she grabbed Julia's wrist and let her down the long corridor. Before disappearing Asuka stopped and turned to face Jin who was already walking the opposite direction.

"Aunty has been looking for you; you should go see what she wants."

Jin nodded his head as he continued on his trek.

"So I take it that the two of you caught up again in the heat of passion," Asuka said leading the two of them to the gardens in the back of the mansion. Julia blushed as she inhaled the scent of lilies, daisies, tulips, and other flowery scents that were filling the air.

"I don't know what it is that you see in him. It is so gross." Asuka pretended to gag at the thought of the two of them having sex.

Although she was feigning disgust, she actually liked their little relationship. It was the first time that Jin appeared to be happy in his life. Julia seemed to touch a certain spot in his heart and shed all those barriers that he forced upon that heart of his. Even though Julia was the maid to both her aunt and herself, Asuka developed a deep bond with Julia. You could say that they were sisters.

"Asuka you know how I feel about him. We couldn't help but to get caught up." Julia took a seat on one of the benches that was next to one of the smaller fountains. She looked at her reflection in the water; her thoughts were obviously on something else.

"I can tell," Asuka smirked crossing her arms across her chest. "With that bruise on your lips. I see that the two of you were in a world of your own."

Julia's eyes widen as she looked at her reflection tracing her fingers on the outline of her lips, trying to find the bruise that Asuka was referring to. Julia felt a small bump on the edge of her mouth. She rotated her finger in a circular motion. They must have gone a little overboard with the kissing. Well Jin might have.

"When passion erupts, what is one to do?"

"Don't be quoting Shakespeare or whatever it is that you are babbling about." Asuka rolled her eyes as Julia laughed a bit.

Jin headed to his mother's chambers that were located on the far eastern section of the castle. His mother Jun Kazama was a sweet and kind woman. Walking into the room, he saw several of the maids attending to his mother. He noticed that his mother was talking to one of them and approached her.

"You called for me mother." Jin stood a couple of feet away from her. Black eyes meeting softer black eyes.

"Honey you don't have to be so far away from me. I am your mother, come here." Jun motioned for her son to come closer. Jin approached his mother and was a bit cautious. He knew that after having sex with Julia, his mother might pick up on the scent of fornication that was surrounding him like a force. He should have taken a shower before he went to see her.

"I had your cousin Asuka look for you; I take it that she found you." Jin nodded his head in agreement. His mother had a pleasant smile on her face as if she were thinking of something. She turned her attention to the maids that were in the room. "Ladies you may go now. Make sure that things are prepared for our departure."

The maids replied in unison and finished with the last bit before they walked out of the room and left Jin and his mother alone.

Jin raised a brow. "Departure? Where are you and father going?"

"It's not just us, Asuka and you are coming also."

"Where would that be?"

"We are going to visit King Jinrei and his family. You should get yourself dressed. This will be yours and Asuka's first time meeting him," Jun smiled at her son as she gave him a gentle push to get ready. "I'll send one of the maids to come get you when it is almost time for us to leave."

Jin nodded his head as he turned on his heels and headed out of his mother's chambers. Jin's mind wondered on the upcoming visit to see King Wang Jinrei. He often heard his mother speaking of him. He was a well aged man with great respect and admiration. This would probably be another one of his father's alliance act. The more people that his father had as allies, the greater the Mishima Zaibatsu Empire would grow.

Jin reached towards his chambers and saw that his clothes were already prepared for him. All he had to do was take a shower, get out of his clothes and into his new ones and he was good to go. Jin tugged at the collar of his shirt as he stripped down to take a shower.

It didn't take long for Jin to get out of the shower. He already had his suit on and examined himself in the large mirror that was on the opposite side of his bed. No matter the small detail, his father would notice if anything was out of place. His father Kazuya Mishima believed in power and perfection. So it could sometimes be a headache when you are being scrutinized to the highest degree. Jin looked at his tie, and a grin formed on his lips.

He called for one of the maids to get both Asuka and Julia for him. As Jin waited he could hear a pair of footsteps approaching as his door opened.

"You are really going to have to stop dragging me here," Asuka was annoyed. "Just when it was getting interesting, Julia and I were having such a good sparring match."

Jin raised a brow. "It's not princess like to have sparring matches. You know my mother wouldn't like that," he turned his attention towards Julia. "Shouldn't you be dressed by now? We are going to visit King Jinrei."

The look that was plastered on Asuka's face told Jin everything that he needed to know. Asuka had completely forgotten about the engagement. She let out a frustrated groan. "This means that I'll have to wear those extra long or frilly dresses. How annoying that is." Asuka quickly rushed out of the room heading to her room. She knew that she had to get there fast and was calling out for every maid in the building to help her get ready.

Jin and Julia were left alone as they laughed at Asuka's antics.

"Asuka is something else isn't she?" Julia had a smile on her face.

Jin gave her an hm as he closed the door and locked it. He turned to face Julia who was walking further into his room looking at the beauty it held.

"So you are going to see King Jinrei, I wonder how he is like." Julia approached his desk that was on the far right side of his room. She ran her fingers along the maple wood texture of the desk. It was very smooth and nice to touch.

Jin didn't say anything as he found himself standing behind Julia, his arms circling around her waist crashing her back against his chest.

"Jin what are you…" she was quickly cut off when she felt his lips press against her neck. "Jin we just got finished doing that." Julia moaned out a bit turning her head a bit so that he could get better access.

"As if I care, your body is responding in a positive way." Jin moved his lips slowly across her heated flesh sucking on it softly. Jin turned Julia around to face him and in an instant he pressed his lips against Julia's in a fierce kiss. His lips moved perfectly against hers as she let out a soft moan parting her lips slightly. She could feel his tongue delve into her mouth tasting him fully and thoroughly. His arms went down to her thigh pulling her closer. Hoisting her up, Julia arms circled around Jin's neck as them moved onto Jin's desk. Their lips never separating, not even for a second. Moving whatever was on his desk, Jin removed everything in an instant. Lying her down on the cool desk, Julia ran her hands through his jet black tresses.

Their passion was interrupted when one of the maids's knocked on the door.

"Prince Jin, your family will be leaving in the next fifteen minutes. You should be ready within the next ten minutes." The maid said on the other side of the door.

"Yes I will be down in a minute." Jin said as he waited for her retreating footsteps from the door. Julia let out a soft giggle as she went up to remover herself from off of the table and from Jin's grasp, which wasn't as easy as she would have thought.

"What if she had opened the door?"

"She wouldn't have, the only girl who has that permission is you. Besides the door was locked, she could get in if she really wanted."

Julia checked Jin's clothes to make sure that everything was okay. Not a single article out of place. He was perfect.

"So I guess I will see you when you come back."

Jin pressed his lips against hers in a quick but soft kiss. "Wait for me." He said in almost a whisper.

"You know I will."

Minutes later Jin arrived downstairs in the foyer. He saw his mother and surprisingly Asuka waiting patiently for him and his father to arrive. His mother looked beautiful in a crème colored gown that stopped at her feet. Asuka looked nice, with the short amount of time she had to get dressed. He was surprised to see that she had everything in tact. From the baby blue silk gown she had on to her hair being done. She had matching blue berets decorated her hair. It amazed him how fast the maids could get things done.

"You two look lovely." Jin went to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek. Asuka gave Jin a look that showed that she was not at all comfortable with her outfit.

Kazuya Mishima finally arrived with a serious expression on his face. He didn't have to say anything as he stopped in front of Jun and she immediately looped her arm into his. Jin and Asuka followed behind the two. This was going to be some trip.

_Well that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Close to Me: The closer they get, the harder it will be for them to pull away. The harder it will be to pull away, the dangerous it gets for them to keep their love a secret._

Chapter Three

Arriving to the castle, Jin noticed that the castle had probably been up for centuries. The architecture of it was simple yet powerful. It had a gothic look to it and he knew that it was probably the same size as the other castles that his family had visited in the past. A variety of servants introduced themselves to Kazuya and the rest of the family.

"King Jinrei has been awaiting your arrival. He and her highness princess Ling Xiaoyu will be here momentarily," One of the servants said. "Follow me into the sitting quarters where you and your family will wait for their arrival."

The family followed the servants down a long corridor into a nice sitting area. It was very pleasant to the eyes. There were two couches that would sit for either two or three. A fireplace was in the center of the room and two leather chairs were placed on the opposite side facing the fireplace. There were many antiquates adorned around the room and a Persian rug decorated the beautiful tiles. The wall was a neutral color of beige but it wasn't too boring with the interesting things surrounding the room. A grandfather clock rang loudly, catching Asuka's attention.

"That is one loud clock."

"Maybe we should put one in your room. It might help us you up in the morning." Jin smirked at his cousin.

"Whatever, I wonder how the princess is going to be like. Aunty has been speaking a lot of her. She is probably a ten year old, who will probably develop a crush on you."

"Don't say that," Jin said his voice laced with a hint of irritation. "I don't need little kids clinging onto me like that."

"You know you like it Jin, it's a part of your charm, you know. The prince has little kids swooning over him. He must be good with children."

"That sounds like something a pedophile would do. Don't categorize me with something as disgusting as that."

Asuka laughed a bit as she looked at her cousin's features and saw a vein twitch just the slightest. "Am I getting to you dear cousin or are you just anxious to see Princess Ling Xiaoyu."

Jin smirked. "I think you are the one who is anxious to see her. You haven't stopped talking about her since we got here. Maybe there is something that you should be telling me." He raised a brow at her.

Asuka rolled her eyes but still had a smirk on her face. "That is wrong on so many levels Jin and you know it. Aunty did say that she has a lovely personality."

Jin shook his head as the smirk still lingered on his lips. "When mothers use that term it usually means that the person isn't too appealing to the eye."

"You think she may be fat?"

Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, all I know is that she is a kid and I hope she isn't a hyperactive sugar crazed kid. That's the last thing that I need for tonight."

"Oh," Asuka scooted closer to her cousin so that he could be the only one who could hear whatever it was that she was going to say next. "So you can handle the multiple times you engaged in passion filled sex frenzy with a certain someone but can't handle a kid. That is kind of suspicious Jin."

"Whatever and don't talk about that, you don't know who may be hearing us." Jin looked around but noticed that his mother and father were talking and weren't really paying attention to what Asuka and he were talking about.

"Welcome to my humble Abode King Kazuya. It is such an honor to meet you and your family." The elderly man came in with a warm smile on his face.

Kazuya stood up and on cue the rest of the family stood up also. Kazuya went to shake the elderly man's hand as he introduced his family. "King Jinrei this is my wife Jun, I am sure that you remember her from the several occasions that we have met in the past."

Wang shook his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Lady Jun." he shook her hand.

"This is my son Jin and my niece Asuka." He looked at both Jin and Asuka.

Jin extended his hand to shake Wang's. "It's nice to meet your for the first time King Jinrei. It is an honor that you invited our family to come and have dinner with you."

Wang smiled at this. "The pleasure is all mine." He looked over towards Asuka and then back and Jun. "Lady Jun she resembles you a great deal. If I hadn't known that this was your niece, I would have thought that she was your daughter." He turned his attention towards Asuka. "Now Xiaoyu can have someone to play with."

Jin smirked as he saw his cousin's face drop for a hint of a second.

"Speaking of your grand-daughter, where is Ling Xiaoyu?" Jun asked.

"She is preparing for dinner. One of the servants messed up her gown so they are getting her into a new one."

"It will be so nice to see her again. She has such a wonderful personality."

Both Asuka and Jin gave each other a look and shuddered a bit. As they waited for dinner to be served Jin and Asuka listened occasionally to King Jinrei and Kazuya talk about a variety of things. Some things were interesting that both Asuka and Jin engaged in the conversation, while others they just listened to. As the time passed one of the servants walked into the sitting quarters.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation King Jinrei but dinner is ready to be severed."

"Good, I was wondering when dinner would be ready. I hope that my servants have prepared a feast that you all will enjoy." Wang stood up as the rest of the family followed suit.

The aroma in the dining room filled Jin's senses. Asuka knew that is she didn't eat soon enough; her stomach would make its presence known. Although she hoped it didn't she didn't want to go through being reprimand about how a princess should control her hunger. All she could think about was eating the food. Judging by the aroma that was passing through, she didn't think dinner was going to be bad.

Taking their seats in the dinning room King Jinrei was seated at the center of the table. Kazuya was seated on his left with Jun sitting beside him. An empty seat was on the right side of King Jinrei. Jin was seated across his mother and Asuka was sitting next to Jin.

"Looks like you are going to be sitting next to wonderful personality."

"Shut it."

The servants handed the family wine and water as they rushed back and forth into the kitchen. Jin grabbed his glass of water and took a sip.

"Where is Xiaoyu? She is going to miss dinner." Wang looked around for his missing grand-daughter.

"I'm sorry that I am late your grace." The doors opened and a unknown feminine voice spoke from behind them.

All attention was on the girl and what Jin and Asuka saw wasn't what they envisioned her to be. First of all she wasn't a ten year old girl. She had to be at least seventeen or eighteen years old. Another thing was that Jun had always said that she had a wonderful personality. That usually meant that she wasn't too appealing to the eyes. She would either have major skin problems, was chubby or maybe even be awkward in some shape or fashion. That wasn't the case, not by a long shot. She was very appealing to the eyes. Her skin was a nice ivory complexion and she had cute features. She wore a yellow sparkling gown that highlighted her skin perfectly. Her hair was in two buns with a bang in the front.

"Hello everyone, I am sorry for my lateness. I hope that you all can excuse me for that." She curtsied in front of everyone.

"Have a seat; your dinner is being prepared." Wang said with a smile. "Everyone this is my lovely grand-daughter, Ling Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu took the empty seat that was next to her grandfather and someone that she had never seen before.

"Hello Xiaoyu it is so good to see you again." Jun gave her a warm smile.

"It is good to see the both of you as well." She smiled at Kazuya and Jun.

"Xiaoyu this is Kazuya and Jun's son Jin and his cousin Asuka." Wang said as he introduced her to the two of them.

Xiaoyu turned to look at Jin and gave him a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jin and same goes for you as well Asuka."

"Same here." Jin nodded giving her a curt smile.

Not long after Xiaoyu had arrived dinner was served. Throughout the course of the dinner, the conversation ranged from a variety of topics. Wang Jinrei was impressed with the intellect that Jin had carried. He had a good head on his shoulders and seemed to know quite a bit of information that young men his age wouldn't typically know. He was also impressed with Asuka as well she seemed to know a vast knowledge of some of the things that they were talking about and gave good counters when necessary. As the hours went by the two families found themselves in the main living room. Both Kazuya and Wang thought it would be a good idea for Jin and Xiaoyu to talk to each other and get better acquainted with one another.

Xiaoyu led Jin out of the living room and gave him a mini tour around the mansion. After thirty minutes or so, Xiaoyu led Jin to one of the balconies and the two started talking. Getting a feel of each other's personality and characteristics. Surprisingly for Jin, Ling Xiaoyu was a bright and well mannered lady. They had several things in common, which shocked him all the more. One thing was for certain, his mother was right. She did have a wonderful personality.

Jin noticed something caught his attention. "What's that?"

Xiaoyu turned her attention to whatever it was that Jin was referring to. She felt a smile tug on her lips as she looked back at Jin. "Oh that is my pet panda."

"Your pet panda?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, my grandfather got it for me when I was just a little baby. I was very attached to her at a young age and had been inseparable from her since."

Xiaoyu's panda came up to her and rubbed her head against Xiaoyu's thigh. She patted her on the head making the panda let out a noise of satisfaction.

"You two really are close."

"Yes, I also became very interested in the preservation of the Giant Panda. They are beautiful creatures and it's a shame that they are slowly dying out."

"Are you helping conservation groups with this?"

"Yeah, I had my grandfather sponsor several of the conservation groups. There are many sanctuaries that I visit that are really putting in a tremendous amount of effort for their survival. It is something that I want to see come to pass." The determination flickered in her eyes.

"That's good that you feel that way Ling Xiaoyu…"

"Please call me Xiaoyu." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Xiaoyu, this is great that you are doing this. Maybe I can help you in some way."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "That would be great. We should get together and I could take you to one of the sanctuaries."

Jin nodded his head. "Yeah that sounds nice."

Footsteps were heard as Asuka emerged from the darkness. "Sorry to interrupt anything but Jin we are preparing to leave." Asuka approached her cousin.

"Oh alright," Jin stood up from the chair that he was sitting in. "It was nice talking to you Xiaoyu."

She smiled at him. "Same here Jin. It was also nice meeting you Asuka."

"Yeah it was." She gave her a hint of a smile as she turned on her heels. The three of them headed towards the front entrance of the castle where Kazuya, Jun and Wang Jinrei were waiting for them. Kazuya motioned for his family to go ahead towards the car. Xiaoyu noticed that her grandfather wanted to speak with Kazuya alone. She bid Kazuya good bye as she disappeared within the mansion.

"You have a wonderful family Kazuya." Wang had a pleased expression on his face.

Kazuya nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you. I am glad that they were able to come. I am also pleased with how well my son and your grand-daughter connected. It's a good thing they were able to spend some time together."

"Yes that was wonderful. I have never seen Xiaoyu so happy with someone as much as she was with your son."

"We will be seeing more of you and Xiaoyu in the near future and we can discuss some arrangements."

"I would like that." Wang nodded his head with complete satisfaction.

Thanks for those who left a review!

Saku-Chan

NinjaLink

OnyxAngel3

Stars2Heaven

Unknown

Aya


	4. Chapter 4

_Close to Me: The closer they get, the harder it will be for them to pull away. The harder it will be to pull away, the dangerous it gets for them to keep their love a secret._

Chapter Four

Asuka had been out with her aunt Jun for the majority of the day. The past couple of week the family had been visiting King Jinrei and his family. Xiaoyu had invited the two of them out for morning breakfast. This led the three of them on an endless shopping adventure. Although Asuka didn't really hate shopping, she needed a time limit on how long she shopped. The other two women truly enjoyed it and seemed to become more interested the longer they shopped. Asuka really wished that this was the last boutique that they entered. She stood there slightly irritated with the whole fact that their morning breakfast had turned into a whirlwind of frenzy shopping.

Asuka looked at the countless number of bags that were around her aunt's hands and arms. Luckily Xiaoyu had a body guard or two to tag along and they had to carry most of the bags. Xiaoyu rubbed the back of her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Looks like we did more than shop." She said with a slight smile on her face. "I am sorry to have dragged the two of you shopping with me."

"It isn't a problem dear. I enjoy shopping just as much as any other person and it doesn't bother me one bit."

"I'm sorry Asuka; you seemed a bit out of it today." Xiaoyu looked over to Asuka with big black eyes.

Asuka just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I just never knew that someone could shop as much as my aunt."

Jun laughed a bit as Xiaoyu gave her a smile.

"Yes Asuka doesn't really care for shopping but she does keep me company when I do want to go. Both she and Julia accompany me."

"Who is Julia?"

"Oh she is my personal maid along with Asuka's. She is a very sweet and caring girl. She has a working spirit and she does a lot of tasks for me that I wouldn't normally let the others do."

"She must be really special."

"She is, she gets along with everyone in the household and I have never had a problem with her. I am glad that Kazuya allowed her to become my personal maid but once he saw her work ethic and all that she has accomplished he knew that she would fit right in with me and Asuka." Jun smiled speaking highly of the girl. "And she gets along with Asuka very well. The two of them have developed quite the friendship."

"That's wonderful that you can feel so comfortable with someone like that. I would like to meet her one day."

"Yes we all could go out and to the botanical gardens and look around."

Before Xiaoyu could respond one of the body guards had approached her and whispered something to her. Xiaoyu nodded her head and told them to head back to the car and that they would follow them shortly.

"Looks like I have to cut it short today ladies. I have to meet with my grandfather to go to one of the animal sanctuaries that we are sponsoring."

"Okay. Well it was nice to see you again Xiaoyu we will have to do this soon."

"Yes we will." Xiaoyu bowed in respect to both Jun and Asuka as she disappeared with one of the guards.

"We should be leaving as well. I didn't know that we would be out this long." Jun said getting up as the two of them headed towards the limo.

Arriving home, the maids were quickly in line to help Jun and Asuka with their belongings which were quite a lot. Asuka walked up the stairs and noticed that Jin was coming out of one of the rooms, a towel hanging around his shoulders. His black hair was dripping water everywhere.

"So you finally made it back huh?" Jin grinned at her knowing that she was exhausted from the events. He saw the expression on her face and smirked. "Exhausted?"

"Exhausted would be an understatement. I didn't think that we would be out so long. That Xiaoyu can really shop. I thought that Aunt Jun was a shopper now that I met her, she has aunty beat."

"I thought that the three of you were only going to get something for breakfast."

"I thought the same thing but Xiaoyu suggested that we go to some boutiques. One ended up turning to a never ending nightmare. We even went to a perfume boutique and I was drenched in those feminine scents that it was completely crazy." Asuka noticed that Jin's hair was dripping water. "Are you going to wipe that off?  
Jin raised a brow as another drop of water fell from his black tresses. "You have a problem with that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have told you that your hair is dripping." Asuka turned on her heels as she began to walk off. Before Asuka could leave Jin called after her.

"Asuka, where is Julia?"

"She should be with aunty. Don't get too excited aunty has her unpacking some of the items that she bought today. That should be a long tedious process."

Jin was already headed towards his mother's room. He was craving something especially sweet and Julia was the only one who could sustain those urges.

Julia and the other maids were helping Lady Jun unpack all of the items that she had purchased while she was gone. Asuka gave Julia an amused look as she gave her the details of the nightmare, well in Asuka's opinion of the whole shopping episode. Julia guess didn't think that Lady Jun would be an advent shopper. When she and the other maids looked inside the limousine they were shocked to see all of the bags. It took all of the maids to get them all holding four bags each.

"Lady Kazama where would you like me to place these items?" one of the maids asked. It was a candle gift set that smelled of fresh water from a pure spring and subtle flowery scent.

"Set it above the fireplace beside the family picture." Jun instructed.

Jun had her own private room with her own touch of flavor. Jun was a humanitarian and had compassion for both humans and animals. Her room had a serene atmosphere to it. It held a soothing affect to those who enter inside. The room was decorated with a tropical rainforest theme. Colors of red, yellow, blue, green, and brown shades. She had several plants inside her room to add more of a nature feeling and atmosphere.

"I didn't realize that I bought this much stuff. " Jun chuckled a bit. As she helped the maids with the unpacking.

The bedroom door opened and Jin walked inside. Seeing Jin come in all the maids immediately bowed down in respect upon his arrival. Jin spotted Julia and smirked inwardly.

"Jin sweetheart, you're here to help." Jun teased.

"No ma'am. Some of the maids have been looking for Julia. They need her help in the kitchen.

"Okay, Julia you can leave dear." Jun said pulling out some contents out of the bag. "Oh this isn't mine." Jun revealed a baby doll inside the bag. "It must be Ling Xiaoyu. She is quite adorable don't you think Jin?"

Jin stared at Julia as she approached him. "Yes mother, she is."

Both Jin and Julia exited out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Jin didn't say anything as he led Julia down a longer path to the kitchen. When they reached the farthest section of the mansion, Julia stopped.

Before Julia could open her mouth to say anything, Jin pulled her into a room and closed the door. Julia's back hit the door as Jin locked it to secure their privacy. Jin's lips touched Julia's lips in an instant. Julia's lips parted slightly in surprise allowing Jin's tongue to dart inside her moist cavern, tasting all of her. Julia moaned as their tongues were battling in an erotic dance.

Jin finally released his mouth from Julia. He could feel her breath tickling his lips as she opened her eyes, which were already cloudy. Jin smirked, "Looks like I finally have you all to myself." Jin grabbed her pulling her away from the door and deeper into the room.

"Jin what are you doing? I was helping your mother unpack her items and to get the room situated."

"She has more than enough maids to help her with that. The absence of one maid won't mean anything."

"So I take it that you needed me?" Julia raised an eyebrow as Jin pressed his body against her allowing a moan to surface.

"Yes I need you desperately." His lips moved towards the open area of her skin on her neck that was calling out to him.

"Desperately? How?" Julia asked as she felt Jin's lips touch her skin. Something about the touch of his lips against her flesh caused her body to rise to amazing heights and he was the only one who could bring her back down.

Jin couldn't get enough of the pure taste that belonged solely to Julia. He worked fervishly against her exposed skin causing marks to slowly appear on her skin. Julia let out a subtle moan as she moved her neck a bit allowing Jin as much access that he needed. The way that Jin's lips were moving against her skin caused Julia to shiver with pleasure. She couldn't help but to main again as her fingers played with Jin's tresses.

"I wanted you so desperately that if I didn't have you soon enough I was going to explode." He bit down on her neck gently. Jin's lips move from Julia's neck as he recaptured her lips once again.

Their tongues once again raged on with one another seeking dominance, Both Jin and Julia didn't want to submit, yet it was inevitable that Julia would cave in and let Jin take control. It was always like this between the two of them. As Jin mouth worked perfectly against hers, he was removing the maid's uniform off from her body starting with the top portion.

Julia's fingers played around Jin's neck and hair as her body was slowly being exposed to his hungry gaze. Jin finally managed to discard Julia's clothing and tossed them to the floor. He twin sets stared at Jin causing his mouth to water.

"Simply beautiful." Jin murmured as he started to trail his mouth from the crock of her neck and slowly going downward. With each touch of lips pressed on Julia's flesh was intoxication to say the least. Julia could feel her body heat up with his soft caresses and kisses. Jin's lips found Julia's left breast and he trailed his lips over it, not fully kissing it neither sucking on it. Just a simple graze, to get the response that he wanted. He teased over her breast, making her nipple to immediately become erect.

Jin's mouth finally covered her breast causing Julia to let out a moan and unconsciously arches her back, allowing Jin to have more access. Jin's mouth worked fervently against her breast as he moved his right hand to cup the abandoned breast. He tweaked around her nipple causing her body to respond once again. Jin grinned against Julia's breast as moans were escaping out of her lips. Julia's fingers played through Jin's silky tresses wanting him to stay there forever. The feel of his hot tongue coaxing against her skin caused immense pleasure to course through her body. Every touch, suck, bite caused her mind to become clouded.

"Ji…..Jin." Julia's body racked with unreleased pleasure that coursed throughout her entire being. She moaned as her body went limp after a few seconds. This was a first, she never released that fast before, and maybe not having an outlet for almost two weeks can really work on the body. Yet it was just him fondling around her breast that made it like she was some sex crazed pervert.

Jin could hear Julia's labored breathing and knew that she had released. A grin formed around the corners of his mouth. Julia never did that before and it caused him to swell up with male pride at the fact that he could get her at her peak that fast.

"You already released and I haven't even started." He grinned at her. Julia's face turned a shade of red. She could hear the humor in his voice when he said that.

Jin hands reached towards Julia's skirt pulling it down pass her thighs and down her ankles. Jin could feel the heat radiating from her body. The two of them were far from over. Jin wanted to pleasure Julia as much as he could. His lips moved from her breast trailing down to her flat stomach. Julia jerked a bit as she tried to suppress a giggle from escaping.

"Jin, you know that's my ticklish spot." Julia squirmed a bit but was unable to go anywhere.

Jin loved how her stomach felt against his lips. Her skin was so soft and gave off a wonderful scent. It was maybe a stomach fetish but having a smooth flat stomach was a turn on for him, especially Julia's stomach.

Julia was concentrating on Jin's kisses on her stomach; she didn't notice the invasion upon her nether region. Her body jerked immediately as she felt his fingers work within her. She arched her back wanting him to fondle within her as much as he liked. Julia could feel her muscles contracting pulling and pressing against his fingers. The way he was working his fingers was enough to send her over the edge. The heat radiating from her caused him to groan a bit. Her muscles were contracting at a fast rate whenever he would pull out and press another one in. she could release if he wanted her to. The tightening sensation he could feel through her stomach was evidence enough.

Julia's moaning was becoming louder as Jin pressed his lips to quiet her down a bit. He noticed that sweat was accumulating around her brow, "How does it feel?" he whispered in her mouth.

Julia couldn't even form words to say it felt wonderful yet she wanted him inside of her. She could feel her juices coating over Jin's fingers allowing it to be easier to push inside her more. She could feel another release building from the pit of her stomach. The feeling that was coursing through her was indescribable. Jin pressed just enough pressure to cause her to release for the second time. Warm fluids trailed out of her going down her thighs and covering Jin's fingers. Julia's moans were slow down and her breathing became labored again.

Jin moved his fingers to his face. His eyes were focused on Julia who eyes were barely opened. He placed one finger across his lips allowing his tongue to come out and get a taste of Julia. Julia's eyes widen as she realized what Jin was doing. Jin's eyes darken as her taste filled his senses. He placed the other two fingers inside his mouth. Without warning, Jin's lips crashed against Julia's mouth catching her off guard. His tongue invaded her wet cavern as he allowed her to taste what drove him completely berserk with want. The kiss was full of emotion and desire. As Julia pulled Jin closer to her wanting to kiss him forever.

Jin began to trail kisses down to the base of her jaw and going down to the crock of her neck. He continued down southward until he reached his targeted destination. Her scent caused him to groan as he pressed his lips to touch her gently.

"JIN!" Julia moaned out loud, she could feel electric currents rush through her body. Jin began to kiss the outline of her inner thighs as he spread her legs further apart. He moved back towards Julia's center and opened her folds. He saw her pearl tongue. She was red and glistening from the effect of her previous releases. Jin darted his tongue inside her and Julia's eyes could have popped out of her eye sockets. His tongue cooled off her radiating heat from inside. Julia's mind was becoming hazy as Jin's tongue swirled around her secret area. She squirmed around arching her back wanting him to get as much as he possible could. As Jin continued his assault on her nether region, her scent was causing another part of his anatomy to come alive.

Jin's tongue began to stroke her gently as he could taste her fluids leak out of her like a water fountain. Her taste was sweet and intoxicating. Julia moaned out incoherent words as she felt herself building up once again. Jin didn't want her to release just yet but continued to tease her. He darted his tongue in and out in circular motions in slow intervals. Julia hands moved towards Jin's head, she couldn't take it anymore and she knew that he was teasing her. Yet this was utterly ridiculous how he was keeping her from release.

Jin's mouth moved from Julia's swollen nether region and he quickly discarded his pants. He moved himself towards her entrance. He grabbed her hips and slid inside of her, causing a moan to emit form both of them. Julia's muscles pressed against Jin squeezing him inside of her all the more. Jin began to move in and out with each contraction, he moved Julia's body closer to him wanting her as close to him as possible. Julia's neck flew back as passion racked through her entire body. Each thrust was better than the last. Jin moved effortlessly inside her stretching her all the more. She bit down on her lip feeling more pleasure course through her entire being. Her fingers gripped the sheets of the bed that they somehow found themselves on.

Jin groaned as he kept up the consistent speed entering back and forth in a rhythmic motion. She sucked so much energy as her muscles pulled him further inside her. She was draining so much out of him yet her heat was so intoxicating that he had to keep going. Jin thrust inside her with one powerful thrust that caused Julia to yell at the top of her lungs. Julia's fluids came in an earth shattering climax as Jin covered her mouth with his own and climaxed along with her. Jin's seed released inside of her as he collapsed on top of Julia, his breathing was rapid. Sweat was drenched on both of them as their fluids intermingled within each other. Jin didn't bother to take himself out of her. Her heat felt too good against his member.

Jin's lips touched Julia's naked breast tickling and fondling them softly as her fingers played in his sweat damped hair.

"That was great," Jin whispered against her flesh.

"I should be the one who say that. Jin you pleasured me to the point of it being torture."

"That was just a sample Julia. Wait until we really have some alone time. I want you to scream out my name at the top of your lungs." He said as he looked up at her a smirk on his face which caused Julia to blush, her face turning redder than what it already was.

The two of them laid there for a couple of minutes enjoying their presence with each other. Julia finally broke the tranquil silence.

"Jin, so who is Xiaoyu?"

Jin looked at Julia with a confused expression plastered on his face. "Huh?"

"Xiaoyu, your mother was talking about her when we were in her room. So who is she?"

"Oh, she's just the grand-daughter of King Jinrei. She's just a kid."

"A kid? Oh." Julia smiled a bit. "I thought she was older. Your mom seems to like her."

"Yeah she likes kids. Don't worry Julia, I only have eyes for you," He moved his lips to touch hers. "Only you."

Julia smiled as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Okay, I'm silly to think that a kid could take you away from me."

"We should get ourselves cleaned up."

"Yeah, I should leave. I don't want to get caught by your father."

"Don't worry about him, besides I still have some plans for you Julia." Jin smirked as he swooped Julia in his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well don't you look suspicious." Asuka smirked at Jin as he walked down the hall. Jin watched his cousin approach him as he noticed that she was dressed in another gown. It was probably a new one that his mother had purchased for her.

"We're going somewhere?" Jin raised an eyebrow curiously.

Asuka craned her neck as she let out an irritated sigh. "No. aunty wants me to wear gown more around the house. She said something about looking princess like and whatever." Asuka rolled her eyes in irritation.

"As if you can pull off being a princess." Jin held humor in his voice.

"I don't see anything funny at all about this." Asuka pouted. "Oh yeah before I forget, your parents wanted to see you.

Jin nodded his head as he went to find his parents. He went to his parent's room knowing that it was likely they would be there. His mind wondered to what his parents wanted, he realized that he did spend quite some time with Julia, four hours to be exact. It was getting close to nightfall and his mother was probably the one who wanted to see him. She did tend to get worried when he didn't check in on her.

He opened the double doors that led to his parents resting chambers. His mother was sitting on the bed reading a book of some sort. Jun black eyes looked at Jin as a smile formed on her lips.

"Jin there you are. Where were you?"

Jin walked towards his mother kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry to have concerned you mother, I was out and lost track of the time."

Jun brushed off the issue glad to see that Jin was okay. "It's fine dear. I had some of the maids to help me in the gardens. I was looking for Julia, she would have loved to help me plant new flowers. I wanted to show her some of the new ones that are growing in the botanical gardens as well."

Jin seemed to be uninterested when it came to Julia. He didn't want to show the appearance that he cared about her.

"The maids couldn't find Julia when I requested for her. I guess she may have been busy with Asuka. Those two are quite close." Jun smiled.

"Hmph, she probably was." Jin noticed that his father wasn't in the room. "Where is father?"

"He gone to King Jinrei's he need so speak to him about some details over some arrangements they made."

Jin eyebrows furrowed together. "What are they planning?"

"You know your father believes in power and alliances. He has already established a good relationship with the Do San and Gordo families. He wants to expand our alliances all the more."

Jin was still a bit suspicious about the whole thing but knew that his mother was right. If it was one that that his father valued a great deal, it was power and money. Power being his main priority, money and everything would follow afterwards. Jin stayed in his parent's room for little over an hour talking to his mother about a variety of things. His mother was one of the few people Jin really opened up to. The two of them would often relax in the gardens and just enjoy each other's company.

The doors opened and Kazuya Mishima walked inside with long strides. He noticed his son was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Jin noticed his father's gaze and immediately stood up. He was already loosening the tie around his neck.

"You wanted to speak with me father." Jin approached his father as he waited for his father to speak.

"I called you earlier, where were you?"

"I was occupied with other matters that I lost track of time." Jin chose his words carefully. The look on Kazuya's face spoke volumes.

"I thought you may have been interested in coming with me to visit King Jinrei."

Jin shifted a bit as he moved to a comfortable stance as he nodded his head. "I apologize that I wasn't able to come. Mother told me that you were talking about making an alliance with his kingdom."

Kazuya threw his tie on the tie rack as he turned on his heels. Now face to face with his son, he spoke. "Next time, I want you to come with me."

Jin simply nodded his head. His father's gaze was harsh yet totally controlled. This was one the inevitable factors of being a prince. Jin was obligated to participate in foreign affairs, whether he liked it or not. He was going to learn the trade, even by force.

"That is all, you are dismissed." Kazuya walked passed his son going towards the bathroom.

Jin said goodnight to his mother before retreating from the bedroom. Jun was engulfed in her book that she didn't realize that Kazuya already taken a shower and was now sitting beside her.

"So how did the meeting go with the two of you?" Jun placed a book mark at her stopping point and placed the book on the nightstand.

"We are cutting up some loose ends but things are going fairly well. I wouldn't say that it would be hard for us to reach an agreement. We both share the same ideals and views." Kazuya pulled back the covers as Jun turned to her side to give him her full attention.

"You and your power. This must be a major one if it is taking all of the time you have." You didn't get a chance to help plant those seeds for the gardens.

Kazuya rolled his eyes lazily, not really understanding his wife's fascination with nature. She was like this when they first met.

"I'm quite sure that you were able to plant them anyways."

Jun smile a bit, "I had the maids help me though. I really wished that Julia could have been there. She loves the gardens."

Kazuya looked at his wife, a hint of interest radiating from his dark eyes. "One of the maids weren't there"

"No, I assume that she was with Asuka."

"_So that was the familiar scent that I smelt on Jin also."_ Kazuya thought to himself.


End file.
